the world of light and darkness
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: Naruto thought that when he beat the Juubi and Madara he could finally rest, but Kami has come to him about a second chance. This new world seems to have everything he would want, but what is the truth behind the Light Orbs and who is the one lives in darkness and devours the light. NarutoXClannad Xover with slight Kingdom Hearts in the mix NarutoXTomoyo will become M later on
1. Chapter 1

**A/N me and Oturan Namikaze do not own naruto or Clannad this is a team story me and outran work together on this story**

**The world of light and darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**An old life?**

"So, this is how it ends for me" a sad toned voice called out.

Azure eyes, blue as deep as the ocean, staring up into the starry night sky above for what he knew would be the last time. These azure eyes belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son to the deceased Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki and jinchuuriki to Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. His hair, which was usually a spiky blonde, cover in the blood of his grandmother Tsunade, who had taken a fatal blow to protect him for Madara's Perfect Susano'o. He had three whiskers like marks on each cheek, blood dripping down his face from the small cut to the forehead he had gotten from Sasuke just as he unleashed a Bijudama point-blank. All that was left of the Uchiha was his broken sword, which laid yards away from the battlefield. Naruto's clothes were ripped and torn in several places, his jacket and undershirt were ripped open, revealing a seal just over where his heart would be.

The seal had the classical Uzumaki symbol on it, but it had magatama surrounding it and seal marks that twisted together to look like chains encircling the symbol. This was an ancient seal that the Rikudou Sennin had left to the world as a last resort to the possible return of the Juubi. He had left this dangerous seal with the Uzumaki clan, who would later be known as the greatest seal masters in the world. After Naruto and Bee had left the Turtle Island to join the war, they had stopped at a village that was in complete ruins. Naruto had started to think that it was caused by the Fourth Shinobi War until he saw a spiral symbol on one of the columns, remembering what his mother had told them about the Uzumaki clan and their village, Uzushiogakure. This was his mother's home, the place she was born and where she had to leave to become the second host to the Kyuubi.

He had look around the village and came to what appeared to be a temple, as he entered it he saw a giant faded out painting of the Rikudou Sennin facing the Juubi with his staff at the ready to fight, and the Juubi's image was really faded due to the age of the painting. It amazed Naruto that one man could fight something that powerful on his own, and survive to live up to an old age according to Kurama. As Naruto stood amazed at the wall, he brought his hand to the image of the Rikudou and as soon as his hand touched the painting, a seal appeared. It glowed bright for a few seconds and a small hole opened up with a scroll popping out, it had turned out to be a seal that would not only seal the juubi away, but the seal would destroy itself and whatever inside after the hosts death. Naruto quickly memorized the seal and headed off to battle, knowing that it might be his last.

Now here he was after the long battle to the death with Tobi, who turned out to be Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke and the revived Juubi, dying from the sealing and his body screaming out in pain. But instead of his death bringing anger or sorrow, the only Naruto felt was happiness. It was true that he did not become Hokage, not that he wanted to be anyway after finding out Konoha did nothing to aid the Uzumaki clan when they were attacked, but the fact he was able to save his precious people. He was also able to complete the final task given to him by his sensei and godfather Jiraiya and his fellow pupil Nagato, to bring peace to this world.

"Saving the world at 16 years old is not bad at all," Killer Bee said, while sitting next to Naruto as a final act of respect to the younger Jinchuuriki, so that he would die in peace, "I just wish you didn't have to fall."

"Someone had to do the sealing; otherwise people would try to use the power to do bad things." Naruto gave out a smile after saying that

Naruto definitely did not want anyone to use this power for their own gain, it was better if it was destroyed rather than used for another weapon. Especially people like Akatsuki and Konoha, they were the prime example of power going to their heads, when they weren't bending over for the Uchiha.

"So, do you have any regrets?" Bee had asked in a serious tone

"Of course I do, everyone has regrets or desires, ttebayo" Naruto replied "I have a few desires myself; my parents being alive to raise me for one. Almost makes me wish this wasn't a shinobi world so there would be not Biju."

Bee nodded. He may have not known Minato and Kushina that well, but he had major respect for them after they fought each other during the Third War. He could also understand a world without ninjas, anyone who had seen war wished for it at some point. But then he smirked and said to Naruto.

"True your life had no class, but at the end of the day you were pretty badass!"

"Heh, your right about that, dattebayo. Hey that last one was not that bad, you should right that one dow-" Naruto stopped with a sweatdrop when he saw Bee was already writing the rhyme down with his ink. Naruto just sighed and looked back to the sky.

Naruto continued to look at the sky, even when he heard many voices crying out his name. He felt someone kneel down next to him and he turned his eyes to see a teary eyed Hinata. But she was not alone; behind her were many of the allied ninjas that he had met during the war. The sexy Mizukage and the bulky Raikage, as well as the Tsuchikage, who has being carried by one of his ninjas, all looked at him in respect, and the other shinobi that he had helped. He turned his head and saw that next to Bee was Gaara, who actually had tears going down his eyes.

" Naruto Uzumaki" Gaara tried to say more but for some reason words would not come out.

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto said trying to lighten the mood

"Naruto, you helped bring me back from death and yet I-"

"Don't worry; I knew coming here would most likely mean the end"

Hinata and Gaara could not believe that Naruto came in this war ready to die. They had expected him to enter this war without being full confident he would live. Hinata couldn't hold her tears back, they kept coming out and almost all the ninja's surrounding them was the same. Even the Kages could not hold their emotions back, the hero that save them all was dying and they could do nothing to help. Naruto then started to breathe hard; his time getting closer to the ending and his sight was starting to go black.

"Gaara, I have a favor to ask you. Please make sure Hinata is safe, protect her."

"I promise Hinata will be safe, I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Hinata, I want to live a long life; find a man that you will love, have children, and if you can when you're an old woman, die with a smile on your face from having a awesome life, dattebayo." Naruto smile before coughing a little, it's almost time.

"I will try Naruto-kun, I might not be able to move on but I will try." Hinata trying and failing to smile back

"Bee, Thanks for everything and I hope you have a good life."

"Ah crap, I got tears in my eye; I have never been good at sayin goodbye."

Naruto's sight was almost completely gone now, and as he started to close his eyes he turned his head to the sky with his best smile. Then as his eyes started to feel heavy, he saw a small orb of light fall down from the sky slowly toward him. Acting upon the last of his strength he lifted his arm into the air to try and touch the little ball of light, and as his finger lightly touch the ball, Naruto Uzumaki took his last breathe and his world went black, not hearing the cry of fiancée that he had left behind.

{Unknown Area}

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. He noticed he was laying on a relaxing bed, the softest one he has ever slept on.

"Where am I?" he spoke hoarsely.

Slowly he pushed himself up until he was sitting on the bed, feeling a little dizzy. He looked down to see himself wearing his ninja outfit which was free of any damage he had received from his battle. As he brought his head up he remembered everything that had just occurred, the final battle for the world, his final words to his precious people and finally the orb of light before he awoke in the current room. He looked around the room to see if there was anyone else around, but all he could see was a room with no windows.

"Almost as bad as the hospital rooms when I was younger," he mused "I wonder where I am. Hello! Is there anyone around?"

Almost as soon as he said that, he heard multiple footsteps running outside. The door burst open and then all of a sudden all Naruto could see was a blur of red and green before he found himself being choked in one of the tightest hugs anyone could experience, by none other than his mother Kushina Uzumaki. This continued for a few minutes before Naruto started to turn a little blue from lack of air, which surprised him sense he need air even in death. He could feel his mother being removed from the death hug and saw it was his father who came to his rescue. Tears were falling from his eyes as he looked at his parents, standing together looking at him with love, concern and sadness.

"Mom, dad why are you here?" Naruto said as he started to tremble, tears going down his cheeks, happiness from seeing his parents, the people who gave their lives to protect his.

"Naruto, you don't have to cry, we're here." Kushina said while giving her son a comforting hug, Minato stood by, figuring that a mother's touch would be better right now.

After a few minutes Naruto had finally calmed down a little bit, he had to admit though, it actually felt kinda nice crying in his mother's arms for the first time in his life. He looked toward his father, who gave him a smile and a proud look on his face. Before anything else could be said, a blur came crashing through the wall and crashed next to Naruto. The figure turned out to be a heavily damaged Jiraiya; his face was bruised and his body looked twisted in a few places. A angry female voice echoed through-out the room.

"I NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT!" shouted an enraged Tsunade, "WHO SAID YOU COULD DIE AGAINST PEIN!"

"Granny Tsunade you're here two?" Naruto said

"Naruto what are you-" Tsunade started to say before she saw Kushina and Minato, "Minato and Kushina? You're here too?"

After recovering from Tsunade's rampage, as well as the beating he got later from Naruto and Kushina for not being there for Naruto when he was growing up. As the perv was recovering, Tsunade and Naruto told the two parents about what had happened during the final battle. Naruto also told Minato about how the Tsuchikage and him fought together and form a mini alliance that was mostly due to Naruto getting married to his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. Kushina was happy that her son was able to find someone to love, though a part of her did wish she had gotten grandchildren before her son's death.

Naruto then asked "So why are we all here? Where is here anyway?"

"Maybe I should explain." a sweet voice said. He quickly turned and looked behind him to see a gorgeous woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy coloured skin. She was robed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono. The female looked at him with a warm smile before speaking.

"I have always wanted to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You have always been spoken off very highly by many that have come and I wanted to see for myself what the Hero of Shinobi was like" she said.

"Thanks I guess, but who are you?"

"I have many names, but you know me as Kami."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. "Y-Your Kami? You're the creator of everything."

Kami chuckled at the expression on Naruto's face.

"Yes pretty much. Don't have a problem with me being a woman do you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, No not at all, I never thought Kami would be such a beautiful woman" he spoke with honestly.

"Well thank you Naruto" she said. "You're very sweet. Most would think I'm some kind of old man for some reason" she said pouting.

"So where am I, Kami "Naruto questioned "Is this heaven?"

"No, this place what you would call Limbo, a place in between. You are here because of a certain miracle that only happens very rarely. Do you remember that orb of light that you touched before your death?"

"Hmm, oh yeah" Naruto remembered the strange ball of light that fell from the sky "I remember reaching out to touch it and after it touch my finger, I died."

"Yes, that orb of light is known as "Light orb" and they are a powerful source of power that exist every world that I have created. They are created whenever any person helps someone else achieve happiness by completing a goal. They are powerful on their own but can also be a powerful force collectively, and can cause miracles to occur" Kami explained "These orbs can grant wishes, but like all things, they have limitations."

"What limitations?"

"There are three that are the easiest to remember, the first is that the Light orbs will only do exactly what's asked, nothing more, nothing less which means you have to be really specific. The second limitation is that wishes are only granted if they're genuinely wanted, if you do not truly desire it with all your heart than the wish won't be granted and the last limitation is more focused on another subject involving children."

"Children?"

"Yes, you see the children are the culmination of their parents' hopes and dreams, you could say that they are Light orbs themselves." Kami finished with a smile

"So you are saying that I have one of these Light orbs and I can have any wish?"

"Yes, however your wish can not involve returning to your world. You have already completed your life cycle there and can no longer return."

"I-I see" a small look of sadness on his face, "Can I just ask you two things then?"

"You may"

"I was wondering if everyone lived their lives and were happy in the end." Naruto started, "The second is about Kurotsuchi, did she ever find someone else, and did she find happiness?"

"You do not have to worry, you precious people all live rich and fulfilling lives, though there is one thing you should know about Kurotsuchi" Kami saw the look on his face and quickly said,"don't worry she is fine, and she does love again however there is something you should know."

"What"

"Kurotsuchi gave birth to a baby girl a few months after your death, she had given her the name Naruko, after her father."

Naruto had mixed feeling upon hearing that, shock that Kurotsuchi was having a baby, his baby, and happiness that he was a dad and sadness because he was leaving his daughter fatherless. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head a little to see his father giving him a sad smile, Naruto realized this must have been how his mom and dad felt the day he was born and the day they died.

"It's okay dad, it's true that my daughter has to go without her father. Something that I did not want her to go through because of my own experience, but I know that Kurotsuchi will make sure she is love and she will raise Naruko to be a strong and wonderful person" Naruto said with a sad grin on his face before he turned around to Kami to ask her a question.

"So how will this wish work exactly? Do I click my feet together three times or something?"

Kami gave a small laugh, "All you have to do is wish for something that your heart truly desires and it will happen."

Remembering his small conversation with Bee before his death, Naruto knew what he wanted to wish for but he wanted to make sure of something.

"If I want a new life, would I remember everything from when I was a ninja?"

Kami gave him a solemn look and replied "You are going to a new world where you will experience new memories all the way from your birth in that world; I would have to remove any knowledge about your life as a ninja."

"I am not surprised," Naruto replied "but could I just have my chakra and the knowledge on how to use it in case of an emergency?"

Kami contemplated it for a few minutes before nodding with a smile "Yes you may keep your chakra, however I will have most of your chakra sealed away, is that all right?

Naruto nodded and looked toward his family before asking "Is my family going to be there, I am guessing that they won't remember anything either?

"The answer is yes to both to your questions, as well as a few extras to that list. Now it is time for you to make your wish, whenever you are ready."

Closing his eyes he began to concentrate on his wish, with a world with no ninjas and a world that he had his family in his life. Naruto started to feel warm; it was a nice feeling kind of like a being wrapped in a soft blanket next to a fire. He opened his eyes to see he was starting to glow a bright yellow-orange color, turning to Kami he heard one last thing before he disappeared.

"Enjoy your new life, child of the light. But beware of the one who stays in darkness, he seeks to devour the light"

{New World}

Eyes opened to the world, they looked and saw a white ceiling, and the eyes stared up for a little while before blinking. The body of those eyes started to rise from the bed, from the figure of the person it was a man, he looked around in confusion.

'Where am I?' he thought while looking to his side to see a machine that was attached to his arm "A hostpital? But why am I here?"

He tried to remember something to tell him why he was there but nothing came to him. It wasn't just how he got there that he could not remember; he could not even remember his own name. He saw a mirror next to him, and he reached out to grab it. Reflecting the mirror to his face, he saw a man face looking back; he was in his late teens with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and what looked like whiskers on each cheek.

'Is this….me? the man thought as he continued to examine himself "Who..am I?"

His attention was shifted when he heard a gasp coming from the doorway his left, followed by something hitting the ground; he turned his head to see a nurse looking at him in shock before running out of the room. He looked down and tried to think.

"How come I can't remember anything?"

A voice rang out "Naruto!"

He turned his head back to the door to see two people standing there; one was a woman in a doctor's coat; she looked to be about in her late-fourties to early fifties, she was very beautiful and youthful, she was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and she had a very slender yet curvy frame. The second woman was another beautiful woman with long red hair that had a hairclip to keep it off her face, she had amethyst eye and her body was also slender and curvy, see had tears building up in her eyes and a smile on her face. He looks at them in confusion, trying to figure out who they are.

The blonde woman noticed the look and walked up to him.

"Naruto, are you okay? What's wrong?" her voice was full of concern.

"Naruto…is that my name? I can't remember anything?"

The women were shocked before the redhead went right next to Naruto, she put her hands on his shoulders and asked him.

"Naruto, do you remember me? It's me, you mother."

Naruto could see the heartbroken look on her face as he looked at her in confusion. There was a noise at the door and a man ran in, he looked like an older version of Naruto without whiskers.

"Naruto, please tell me you know who we are." The blonde woman said again, Naruto slowly looked at everyone and said "I'm sorry but who are you?" That one question brought shock and tension to the room. "I can't remember any of you."

"That can't be,' Minato walked to Naruto's bed "I'm Minato Namikaze, your father and this is Kushina Namikaze, your mother. Are you saying you don't know either of us? What about Tsunade, she is your grandmother."

Naruto started to feel worse than when he saw Kushina's face, he could not even look at any of them in the eye. "I'm sorry, I can't remember anything about my life, before you came into the room I didn't even know my name."

"You must have gotten amnesia from your accident." Tsunade said.

"What accident, what happened to put me in the hospital?" Naruto asked

Kushina was the one who answered this, tears falling down her face "You got hit by a drunk driver while saving a classmate. You were in a coma for six months and no one knew when or if you were gonna wake up, dattebane."

"Okay Kushina, I need you to go sit in the chairs over there with Minato" Tsunade said pointing to a couple of seats "I am going to give Naruto a little check up okay." The couple nodded and sat down as Tsunade began her work, she started by checking Naruto's physical health and after she confirmed his health was good she moved to check his mental. She started with basic knowledge that everyone knows and he passed those questions easily, and the same results for using simple tools, his reading and writing was okay as well.

"Okay Naruto, I know you said that you can't remember anything but I want to really concentrate and try to see if there is anything that you can recall anything at all."

Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate, trying to recall anything. 'Come on, there has to be something' he thought, and then suddenly something did come to him.

"Silver hair" he said "I remember a girl with silver hair." At this the parents smiled a little before Naruto asked, "Who is she?"

"She is a friend of yours." Kushina said with a small smile on her face

Tsunade nodded before talking to the people in the room. "I figured out what has happened with Naruto, he has received Retrograde amnesia, it's a disorder that removed everything prior to his accident. It's as if he never went through it, the good news is that it is not permanent because Naruto was able to remember a little bit of his life. I suggest he go home with you both tomorrow and try to find something that can trigger his memories, reunite him with his friends and his life. Something will more than likely help him remember his past."

After that almost everything that happened with Naruto was a blur, they let him out of the hospital so Minato and Kushina to take him home. Waiting at home was his grandfather Jiraiya, Tsunade's husband, and his little sister Mito, they were told earlier that Naruto had temporarily lost his memories and agreed to help in anyway. Jiraiya is an old man who looked, like Tsunade, looked good for his age with spiky white hair that went down his back and Mito look like Kushina when she was younger but had her hair in a ponytail.

It had been a week since Naruto had returned home and after getting back on his feet and doing things by himself, Kushina had decided to send him to a bakery to pick some stuff up. When he asked why he was going alone, she just smile and said it was something he would figure out when he got there. So Naruto got his stuff together and headed out the door to the Furukawa Bakery, which his mother told him to go to specifically.

{Furukawa Bakery}

A young red headed woman was putting out some fresh bread well humming to herself when she turn around to say something but when into shock when she saw Naruto

"Hello is this the Furukawa Bakery? I was told to come here by my mom Kushina" said Naruto when he was hugged tightly by the red head

"Oh my god you are really awake Naru-chan, I had heard it from Kushina but I didn't think you be here! Akkio, COME IN HERE NARUTO AWAKE AND HERE TO SEE US" yelled the red headed woman as a man ran in wearing an apron with a cigarette in his mouth

"Really the little fox woke up" said Akkio as he saw Naruto and pull him into a hug "You're really are awake little buddy Nagisa going be so happy, right Sanae" said Akkio

"Yup" Sanae answered with a grin on her face

Naruto just stood there and blinked at them, confused about their behavior. He continued to stare at the happy couple before saying.

"Okay I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Akkio and Sanae looked at Naruto and remembered what Kushina had told them about Naruto's memory.

"That's right, you don't remember anything do you" Akkio said before taking his cigarette out of his mouth "Let me introduce ourselves, the names Akkio Furukawa, I am your mother's twin brother making me your uncle and this beautiful lady here is my wife Sanae and we own this bakery here."

"So you two are my aunt and uncle? Who was that Nagisa girl you were talking about before?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more about his family he had unfortunately forgot.

"Oh, Nagisa is our daughter and your older cousin. You used to play together when you were younger and you both were really close" Sanae said while her face was glowing from joy at remembering the past.

"You were really protective of her even though she was older and when I wasn't around, you made sure no one messed with her." Akkio added, he had a grin on his face as well.

"I see….Did you tell her about me losing my memory?"

At this they both shook their heads "We told her you were awake and recuperating but we were going to tell her later today before going to visit you, but maybe now that you're here we can tell her now." Akkio said putting in a new cigarette, his eyes closed in thought.

"I see."

"How would you like to see her? I am sure she would be happy to see you." Sanae questioned, she had brought her hand together at the proposal.

"Uh…sure if it's not going to be an issue" Naruto hated to think it but he was a little nervous 'Meeting someone that was an important part of you past, sure no pressure there.'

"Nagisa! Are you almost ready for school? Someone is here to see you before you leave." Sanae yelled out to the house behind the store.

"Okay mom, we're almost ready." A female voice replied back

Naruto noticed what the girl had said and turned to Akkio who had walked around the store to make sure everything was ready for business "We? Is there someone else here too?" Naruto asked

Sanae was the one who answered "One of Nagisa's friends is having trouble at home so they are staying with us for a while." She walked to one of the trays and grabbed one of the breads, which made Akkio a little scared at the one she picked, and handed it to Naruto "How about some bread while you wait and don't worry this one is free."

"Are you sure, I don't want to ruin things by taking one for free." Naruto replied, not wanting to get in trouble. Sanae was quick in answering before Akkio could get Naruto's attention about the bread in his hands.

"It's not trouble at all, your family and think of this as congratulations on waking up." Naruto couldn't find himself saying no to his aunt.

"Thanks then I guess" he brought the bread to his mouth and took a bite of the bread, but instead of just the usually taste of bread there was something else too. He chewed for a bit before swallowing the bread; he looked at the bread and saw some jello inside it.

"So what do you think" Naruto looked at Sanae as she looked at his in expectancy "That is my newest release for the bakery, you are my first taster."

Naruto looked at the bread before taking a few more bites; much to Akkio's shock and Sanae's delight. After he finished the bread he looked at Sanae and asked "Can I have another?"

Akkio rushed to his nephew's side and started to shake him by the shoulders, checking to see if anything was wrong with Naruto. He looked at Naruto before letting him go and gave a big sigh, crossing his arms and spoke out loud. "Now I know something is wrong in your head if you loved Sanae's jello bread and asked for more."

"So that it huh"

Akkio snapped to attention at the sound of his wife's voice and tried to talk but he only stuttered his words.

"SO ONLY THE PEOPLE THAT ARE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD WOULD EAT MY BREAD." Sanae yelled out as she ran out of the bakery crying, Naruto saw Akkio panic a little, stuff some of Sanae's breads into his mouth and start to chase of after Sanae. Naruto could hear Akkio yelling out to his wife that he loved her bread and to come back to the bakery.

He had the feeling that this might take a while, Naruto decided to have another one of Sanae's delicious breads and wait for his strange aunt and uncle to return. As he ate the bread he could hear movement coming from the entryway behind him, he turned his head to see two people, a boy and a girl, standing there looking at him. He took the bread away from his mouth and did a quick study of the two, they were both teenagers and they were both wearing uniforms. The boy had blue hair and grey eyes while the girl had brown eyes and hair.

"I was going to pay for the bread when they came back." Naruto said as the girl started to walk toward him but as soon as she was less than four feet away, she leaped at him.

"Naru-kun!"

He grabbed her as she latched onto him and took a step back to keep his balance, he could already take a guess and say this was Nagisa and the boy was the friend that was staying there. Looking at the girl he could see that she was sniffling as tears were starting to build up in her eyes. He decided it would be better to tell her the truth later when her parents where there to help him explain it.

"Come on now Nagisa, you don't have to cry, I am right here." He said as he tried to calm her down. For some reason she stiffened for a second and then started to calm down after a few minutes. When she fully calmed down she looked at Naruto who was giving her a comforting smile which made her smile back "Now I think you both should get ready to go, don't want you two to be late, right?" At this the boy behind her gave a small snort in what seemed to be annoyance and amusement, which made Nagisa turn to him.

"That's right we have to get ready Okazaki" She turn toward Naruto and said to him "We will talk later okay Naru-kun." She grabbed her bag from the counter and they left out the door, but then Nagisa popped her head back in "Tell mom and dad that we will see them later after the club meeting" Naruto nodded back in confirmation before Nagisa's head disappeared again.

{With Nagisa and Okazaki}

As Nagisa and the boy were walking, the boy noticed that Nagisa seemed a little distracted about something and pulled her out of the way when she almost his a street light.

"Nagisa is everything alright?" the boy asked in concern as he made them stop walking for a second.

Nagisa looked at the boy and nodded "Everything is fine Okazaki why do you ask."

The boy sighed and said "First, you can just call me Tomoya and second you were so distracted about something you almost hit a street light. So what is the matter, I thought you would be happy that your cousin was awake, you had told me that you two were really close growing up."

Turning away Tomoya she started to walk again "I am happy he is awake and that he is walking around but I have a feeling he is not 100% okay."

"What do you mean, how can you tell something is wrong?" Tomoya asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice and Nagisa's answer was quick and simple.

"Because the one and only time Naruto ever called me Nagisa was when he met me for the very first time, after that it was always Nagi-chan."

{Back with Naruto}

Naruto had to wait a few minutes before Akkio and Sanae returned to bakery, Sanae looking much better, like the scene before never happened in the first place. Even though Naruto thought it was strange, he got the feeling that it was better left unsaid. Akkio had decided to watch the shop while Sanae and Naruto went into the house so they could talk, Sanae had told Naruto about the times he and Nagisa played together and also show an old photo album that had pictures of them as children, including one picture of a little Nagisa giving a younger Naruto a hug while holding a big dango family keychain that Sanae told Naruto gave her and that Nagisa still has it to this day. They talked for a few minutes, with Akkio yelling out somethings to add to stories Sanae had told, before Sanae stood up to go to get some drinks.

"Oh no!" Naruto heard Sanae say while she was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Aunt Sanae?"

"It's Nagisa and Tomoya's lunches that I made for them, it looks like they forgot to take it with them."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds in thought before suggesting to Sanae "If you want, I could take the lunches to the school if you want." At this Sanae looked at Naruto, seeming to think about it.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I could bring them myself." Sanae tried to talk Naruto out of it, but one look at him and she knew he still had that Furukawa stubbornness.

So she relented and told Naruto the directions to the school and gave him the lunches. Naruto started to walk out of the bakery, saying good-bye to Akkio and Sanae, and grabbed one more of Sanae's breads before walking out the door. He could hear Akkio yelling out something about paying when he gets back.

{Hikarizaka Private High School}

It took a while Naruto to arrive at the school, he had walked up the steep hill slowly taking in the sights. Even as he was walking to the school, he had to admit the view was great and he loved looking at the trees. He continued upward until he saw the school and stopped at the gate, a sort of nostalgic feeling going through him as he looked at the school. He shook his head as he continued to the school, students on their lunch period and socializing.

He remembered the class number that Nagisa was in, but as soon as he got there she was already gone and he asked one of the students that were still in the classroom if he knew where she was.

"Why are you looking for Nagisa?" the female student questioned

"I'm her cousin, Naruto, I am here because she forgot something at home and I am bringing it to her." he answered her and she stared at his face looking for any deception before relenting.

"She is most likely in the Drama Club room with her other members." Naruto nodded in thnaks

"Thank you, which way do I go?" The student gave him directions before returning to her friends who were giggling about something before the girl silenced them. Naruto started down the hall, following the girl's directions before hearing what sounded like yelling coming from around the corner. He walked to the noise before coming to a scene with three people; the first was the boy earlier standing with Nagisa at the bakery, there was another boy with blonde hair which he tell was bleached to look like that, and a silver-hair girl that he couldn't get a good look at due to her moving around and kicking the blonde out the window.

….Wait…what the…

Naruto rubbed his eyes real quick before confirming that the girl kicked the boy out the window, seeing how calm they were, he figured that the boy would be fine. The girl walked into the bathroom as he called out to the blue haired boy.

"Hey" The boy turns to him, a little startled that someone snuck up on him. He scowled a little at Naruto before speaking.

"Naruto, don't sneak up on me." Naruto was now confused

"How do you know my name? Did Nagisa tell you?" Tomoya was a little annoyed at this and replied

"What are you talking about, we have been friends since middle school remember."

"I'm sorry but I actually don't. After my accident and went into a coma, the damage had cause me to get amnesia. I couldn't even remember my own name when I woke up." Tomoya was shocked at this news, but he could tell Naruto wasn't lying.

"Woah, well if it helps, my name is Tomoya Okazaki, 17 years old."

Naruto head begins to hurt as soon as Tomoya finished his introduction and he clutched his head in a little pain, memories flashed through his mind so quickly but he could remember each detail. He was actually remembering his middle school years, from meeting Tomoya to hanging out with him, to them getting ready high school.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto shook his head a little before looking at Tomoya

"Yeah I am fine Tomoya, I think some of my memories came back." Tomoya's eyes widened at that before replying

"Wha-but how?"

"This might sound weird, but I think it was because of you and your name. Because of our past, it might have triggered something and while not much it did bring back my middle school years." Naruto explained so Tomoya could understand

"So to get your memories back, we just need to find more triggers to awaken the rest of your memories. " Tomoya concluded from Naruto's explanation to which Naruto nodded his head "So maybe something involving Nagisa could restore your memories too."

"It's worth a shot, let's go" Naruto said before he and Tomoya started their way to the Drama Room, but as they were passing the bathroom the silver-haired girl walked out and bumped into Naruto.

"Oh, sorry" the girl said

"Yeah, sorry" Naruto answered back as they turned to look at each other the girls eyes widened in shock

"N-Naruto-kun"

That one word was all Naruto heard as he saw her face for just a second before his head was filled with pain and everything went black.

{At the same time as Naruto passing out}

In a dying world a young girl with red hair was hideing in her house with a robot made of junk

"Do not let it see you" the girl said with fear in her voice well hiding behind the window as the junk robot look out the window it saw black mist riseing from the ground and cover the light balls in the air it look like it was eating it suddenly a golden eye with a dark blue line in it look right at the robot it feel like it soul was being pulled out but was saved by the girl who drag it behide the wall

"If you let it see you. You will lose your light and soul"

**A/N and done this is a team story with me and Oturan both doing parts of the story if any one eles want to do team story pm me and hopeful by the end of the week my next team story will be out me and Haseo55 are doing a persona fic I am doing so many story right now so some of my storys might not be updated for a bit no flames cuz all flames will be used to feed Natsu XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oturan Namikaze and I do not own Naruto or Clannad, this is a team story Outran and I are working together on this story.**

**The world of light and darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**The Lover**

**-Flashback-**

"Hey…Are you the Orange Beast?" a female voice questioned

Naruto turned around to the speaker to see it was a girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger. She had long silver hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a school uniform. She was a very beautiful, but something about the look in her eyes was not right.

"Who's asking?" Naruto replied, wondering who the girl was.

"My name is Tomoyo Sakagami and I want to fight you." Tomoyo said to him before he turned and started to walk away, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Sorry… Bvut I have something important to do, I don't have time to fight." He answers without turning back. Naruto got a few feet in before his instincts reacted and he dodged a kick from the girl. "What are you doing, I am not gonna fight you."

"You're the Orange Beast, one of the 4 Saint Beasts and Protector of the South." Tomoyo said as she continued her attacks, but Naruto either blocked or dodged them without any effort.

Music was heard as Naruto made distance between the two of them, which made Tomoyo stopped attacking; she looked around wondering where that noise was coming from. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone, which was ringing an instrumental version of the Dango Family song. He answered it while looking away from Tomoyo.

"Hey Nagi-chan, how are you doing? Are you feeling any better?"

"**I am doing better Naru-kun, my fever has gone down a bit and it looks like I can go back to school next week**." A female voice was heard from the phone.

"That's great! I am on my way over now to see you guys, tell Uncle Akkio and Aunt Sanae to save me some bread from the Bakery." Naruto replied happily, Tomoyo could see the happiness on his face from heard the girl on the phone was okay.

"**Alright, I'll see you when you get here. See you soon Naru-kun**" the happy voice said.

"See ya in a bit Nagi-chan" he said before closing the phone and putting it back into his pocket. He looked at Tomoyo who was prepared for any attack. He sighed and shook his head before walking again, "I have to go see my cousin, and I am not going to fight anyone now."

Tomoyo rushed forward at a quick pace as she raised her leg for a high kick, but the next thing she knew, she was on the floor staring at the sky and her back was hurting from the impact. She began to raise herself, flinching a little from the pain in her back, before coming to a halt at the sight of a fist stopping just an inch from her face. She could see Naruto staring at her; to her it felt like he was staring at her soul and she felt vulnerable. She had lost so easily and she did not like the feeling one bit. Naruto stood up and walked away again, this time she didn't stop him.

"There's your fight, I won." He continued walking as he turned his head a little to look at her "The name Naruto Namikaze, I hope the next time we meet it will be without the fighting."

Tomoyo watched as the blonde teenager walked away, surprised that he didn't finish the fight like most would want to and that he walked away after only one blow. Tomoyo then made a small vow that she would defeat him no matter how many times it took.

**-TimeSkip-**

After that Tomoyo kept on challenging Naruto to a fight almost every week, but they would always end with Tomoyo on the ground and Naruto walking away, not tsking the fights seriously. This continued on until one day that Tomoyo questioned Naruto on why he never finished any of their fights; he had replied that he doesn't fight anymore because the Saint Beasts were disbanded after the others went to college and he doesn't want to cause trouble for his family. After that, they started to become friends and became close. Naruto found out about the issues with her family and Tomoyo met his family. Then Naruto had done something that surprised Tomoyo, he challenged her to one last fight, but he had one condition if he won.

"If I win this last fight you have to go out on a date with me." He said with confidence in his voice.

Tomoyo was a little shock about that condition, but agreed to it none the less and they had their fight. Naruto had won the fight and he and Tomoyo went on a date and she didn't regret losing this time. After the first date, they went on a few more before deciding to become a couple and they both couldn't be happier, they went on dates, Tomoyo didn't go and fight random people anymore and Naruto was happy with dating Tomoyo and made time to spend with both his family and his girlfriend. Everything was perfect for them. But then, something had happened to Tomoyo's brother, he had jumped off a bridge into the river. Tomoyo's parent had been having issues between the two of them and they were considering divorce.

Tomoyo had been ignoring it, trying to focus on Naruto and his family so she wouldn't have to deal with her own, even though Naruto had tried to have her try reunite with her brother, Takafumi, but that didn't work. On the day her parents had talked about getting a divorce, they had argued on custody for Tomoyo and Takafumi, but that is what got to Takafumi. He ran out of the house saying that he would jump off a bridge if his parents had continued with the divorce; in the end he jumped into the river and got really injured. Luckily Tomoyo had called Naruto to try and find Takafumi, which he did after seeing them on the bridge and saved Takafumi from drowning by diving in after him. When they had brought him to the hospital, Naruto asked his grandmother, Tsunade, to help him. Takafumi would make a full recovery thanks to Tsunade, but Naruto had to admit that he had never seen Tomoyo's family closer than how they were right now, crying at Takafumi's side and hugging each other.

After Takafumi was released from the hospital the family walked down the Sakura Tree path, and where Naruto was waiting to see how Takafumi was doing. Tomoyo and Naruto continued to date and to them, everything was perfect. However, one thing had change that, Naruto had suddenly gotten an offer from a college that was very far away, it was a great college that only an idiot would deny. They not only offered him a full scholarship but an early start if he wanted, it would not be an issue with the high school if he chose to go. Naruto had thought about it and he had to admit it was a great deal, but he didn't want to leave Tomoyo, so he turned it down and decided to continue school. Tomoyo had found out that Naruto had turned down the college, though he had tried to keep it a secret from her. She had decided to confront him on a Sunday, when they had the day off. She was wearing a light purple long-sleeve shirt with a violet tunic over it, a khaki skirt with brown strips at the end, female boot and a red scarf Naruto had gotten for her birthday. Naruto wore a black shirt, which was covered by an orange vest with many pockets, blue jeans and a checker wristband on his right arm.

"Why did you turn down the offer? That college won't offer you that kind of deal again." Tomoyo asked

"I just didn't want to. Do we really have to talk about this on our day off?" Naruto replied, trying to change the topic.

"Yes! Please tell me, because I can't understand why you refused to go to that college. When we started this relationship we agreed that we would not hold anything back." Tomoyo exclaimed, determined to find out the truth.

Naruto sighed at his girlfriend's stubbornness; this was one of the things he loved about her, but sometimes it was a big pain in the ass. He didn't want to tell her that she was the reason he turned down the offer because he didn't want her to feel guilty and blame herself

"It doesn't matter, I already made my decision and it isn't yours to make." He said

"Naruto-kun… Even if it wasn't, I don't want you to turn stuff like that down without thinking about it."

"I did think about it Tomoyo-chan, but I didn't want it so stop talking about it."

"Bu-." Tomoyo started

"Enough! Like I said it was my choice and nothing you say will change my mind, it has nothing to do with you." Naruto interrupted.

*SLAP*

Tomoyo had slapped Naruto across the face; she bowed her head a little.

"It has nothing to do with me? Do you really think that after everything we have gone through? Remember what you said to me when you found out about my family_**, "Any pain you receive is my pain as well and any happiness you have is mine too."**_ What you said goes both ways remember."

Tomoyo turns away and starts to walk away.

"When you remember that and want to tell me the truth, come find me." After she said that she started to run.

Naruto stared at the direction she ran and to him it felt like he messed up big time. It took him not even a second to figure out what to do, he chases after her. After a few minutes he finds her crossing a street when he notices at the corner of his eye, a driver that was not slowing down as he is reaching a red light. Tomoyo is only half way from crossing and it looked like she would get hit. Naruto rush to her in hopes to save the woman he loved from getting hit by a car, but it did not look like he would make it.

'Come on! Come on! Please let me make it in time!' He didn't notice in his rush to save Tomoyo, but he started to get a warm feeling that was rushing to his legs making him faster. The next thing he knew, he was pushing Tomoyo out of the way just as the car was about to hit.

"TOMOYO-CHAN, LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted as he pushes her out of harm's way. Tomoyo turns her head around after she hits the ground to see Naruto in the air after getting by the car.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screams as he hits the ground and rushes toward him. She gets to his side and looks at the crowd that was starting to surround them, "Call an ambulance quickly." As soon as she said that people were dialing there phone to reach an ambulance. "Naruto-kun please stay with me, don't close your eyes."

Naruto could barely hear her and the only thing he could feel was the pain going through-out his body. He tried to look at Tomoyo but he had a hard time keeping his eye open, he could feel the blood flowing down his face a little. He notice something a distance away from where he was lying, a small black mist just floating in the air and inside the mist look like a girl's face, her hair covering the eye and it had a blood coming out it mouth; it smiled evilly at him before disappearing with a blue glow. He lost consciousnesses soon after, hearing Tomoyo's cries for him to stay awake.

-Timeskip-

Tomoyo had never left Naruto's side since Tsunade finish the surgery and placed him in the room to recover. Tsunade had said that he was going to make it however he was in a coma and it wa unknown how long he was going to be in it. Tomoyo's family had shown up to take her home, much to her protest, but it was Kushina who calmed her down and told her that she would let Tomoyo know if anything changes. But even after that, Tomoyo sat next to Naruto's bedside almost every second, of everyday and kept apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Tomoyo kept repeating with tears flowing down her face.

"…Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo turned toward to see Kushina at the door with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Tomoyo rubbed the tears out of her eyes as Naruto's mother replaced the dead flowers next to Naruto's bed. Tomoyo placed her hands on her lap and sat quietly, waiting for the red-head to speak.

"…You shouldn't blame yourself Tomoyo, Naruto would hate to see you like this."

"But it's my fault, if I hadn't fought with him over that stupid college deal this wouldn't have happened. I don't know why I was so angry at him. Maybe it's because I felt he didn't trust me or he didn't want me to be a part of something that important." Tomoyo sniffed as tears grew in her eyes again.

"That is stupid, tte-bane." Tomoyo looked at Kushina, who was shaking her head to what the younger woman just said, "Naruto treasures you and you are one of, if not THE most important person he has besides his family. He would do anything for you and have no regrets."

Tomoyo looked at her hands in her lap, knowing that what the woman said was true.

"But why would he not tell me why he refused the offer?" Tomoyo muttered out the question

Kushina gave a small sigh before looking between Tomoyo and Naruto before stopping at Tomoyo.

"I am probably going to get in trouble with Naruto for telling you this but if you want to know the real reason he stayed, I'll tell you." Tomoyo looked Kushina, wanting to know.

"Yes please."

"Alright the reason Naruto turned it down was because of you." Tomoyo gasped a little at the answer.

"M-me? But why?"

"He didn't want to tell you the reason so you would not feel guilty and blame yourself, but Naruto loves you too much to leave you. If he had gone, he would have left and went to someplace far away, further than any train or car could take. He didn't want to leave you because he loves you, he loves you more than anything in the world and he wanted to go to wherever you went to be with you. Like I said before, he would do anything for you and have zero regrets. Minato and I had supported his decision and so did everyone else in the family." Kushina finished with a smile.

Tomoyo was shocked at the news. He had truly given it thought like he said, but Naruto loved her so much he would give up a once in a lifetime chance to stay with her. He would rather be with her than go off and experience new things. New tears flowed down her face, she had slapped him because he would not tell her and know that she knew the reason, she deeply regretted it. Tomoyo looked at Naruto, she didn't know why but she started to smile and leaned forward, kissing his lips lightly.

"Naruto…I am truly sorry for doubting you and I am going to make a vow." She grabbed his hand and brought it to her face, "I will always love you and I will wait for you no matter how long it takes.

**-Flashback End-**

**{Infirmary}**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bed he looks to his right to see Tomoyo, Tomoya and Nagisa sitting in the chairs next to the bed. Naruto slowly got up, grabbing his head as he shook it a little.

"Naru-kun, you should not be getting up" Nagisa said rushing to his side to stop him.

"I'm fine Nagi-chan, my head just hurt a little, but I remember a little more of my past." Naruto said getting out of bed, making sure he kept his balance as his feet touched the floor.

"What do you mean remember?" asked Nagisa, not understand what he meant.

"I tell you later, but there is something I got to do first." Naruto said as he was walking to a trembling Tomoyo.

**{play BACK-ON / with you best song and I feel it go with this part}**

As Naruto walk to Tomoyo she could not stop shaking as she look up at him she suddenly find herself in a tight hug. She could hear Naruto cry a little as he held her, Tomoyo could not keep her tears at bay anymore and broke down in tears as memories of her time with him came flooding her mind how they met the time, when they were dating, when he saved her brother after he jumped, their first kiss and when he saved her life. She also remembered a dream she had a while ago, of an older Naruto holding an older her with a small child with silver hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes between the two of them.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she cried as she hugged him as tight as she could, making sure that this wasn't a dream as well.

"I'm here Tomoyo-chan and I'm not going anywhere this time, now please stop crying." naruto said stroking her hair to calm her down. It seemed to work a little as she loosened her grip a little, but her tear kept coming.

"Baka I-I thought I lost you back, then it was so hard when you was in that coma I cried myself to sleep so many times," Tomoyo cried as Naruto hugged her closer to him, her scent from her hair filling his nose; lavender with a hint of peach, he missed her scent. " I'm so sorry for what had happened."

"I know…I know, you don't have to apologize. I messed up too." He said, separating them a little to give Tomoyo a comforting smile. "Can you forgive me?"

Her answer was a passionate kiss, which Naruto returned whole heartily. The reunited couple was so caught up in their own world they forgot the two others in the room. Nagisa and Tomoya stared at the couple making-out, blushes on their faces. Nagisa's face resembled a cherry and when her eyes averted a little in Tomoya's direction, she look to the ground in embarrassment from thoughts of her and Tomoya replicating her cousin and Tomoyo current activity. Tomoya had slightly wide eyes and a small blush that was barely noticeable, he also had similar thoughts of him and Nagisa like that before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a feeling that the two would need their privacy and turned toward door while speaking to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, I think we should leave them they look like they need to be alone for a bit" Tomoya said as he started walking to the door when the door shot open to show the same blonde that was kick out the window. He looked a little beat up from Tomoyo's kicks and falling out the three story window, but other than that he was fine.

"TOMOYO, I HAVE COME FOR MY REVENGE!" yelled the blonde as he ran to hit her but was intercepted by Naruto slamming a fist in his stomach, the blonde boys eyes widen as Naruto had moved so fast and looked into the eyes of the one who hit him, Naruto's eye turned from azure to silver with a slant in them. As he look at Naruto he saw what look like a 10 tailed demon ghostly image behind him and the next thing everyone knew the blonde boy freaked out and fell back on his ass, shaking like a leaf.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend teme" Naruto said walking back to Tomoyo, who smiled at her boyfriend protectiveness.

"Who is that monster" muttered the freaked out blonde

"That's Naruto Namikaze, he was friend of mine from middle school, but you might know him as Orange Beast of the South." answered Tomoya in a nonchalant tone

The boy started to sweat at the title and started to panic. He began to run around waving his arms like a chicken with it head cut off while everyone else just stared at him in both confusion and amusement. He then rushed up to Tomoya and grabbed his shirt, bringing Tomoya closer to him.

"You're telling me this guy is the Orange Beast! One of the strongest guys in the Japan and the Saint Beast of the South! Why is someone that dangerous here?"

"He might be strong Sunahara, but he is not dangerous." Nagisa spoke out to Sunahara, she was frowning at what he said about Naruto.

"Nagisa?" Sunahara was a little surprised about what she had said "How do you know that? Do you know who this guy is?"

Nagisa nodded, "Of course I know who he is one of my best and closest friends and he's also my cousin on my dad's side. So be nice to him." The tone she had in her voice surprised Sunahara and Tomoya because she never talked like that before.

"…Nagisa…" Tomoya said looking at her in surprise, before she looked at him with her innocent confusion look that she usually had.

"Huh? Is something wrong Tomoya?"

And just like that everything was back to normal. Naruto shook his head a little, giving a small chuckle at the moment happening in front him, Nagisa looked at back before remembering what he had said earlier to her.

"Hey Naru-kun, what did you mean earlier when you said I remember a little more of my past." questioned Nagisa, reminding Naruto of what he said earlier.

"Yeah…I think it would be better to do this at another location, the infirmary is not the best place for this" Naruto said, gesturing to the surrounding room. Everybody nodded in agreement before Tomoya gave out a suggestion to Naruto.

"You and I were heading to the Drama Club room to see Nagisa, maybe we should head there anyway and talk there." Naruto nodded to Tomoya.

"Alright, it sounds like a plan. Let's go." With those words said everybody left the room, Naruto being the last person as he closed the door behind him.

**{Unkown}**

A black mist began to form in a bluish glow; it started to take shape of a young girl. It was the same girl that appeared in the mist at Naruto's accident; however she seemed to be a little older. She kneeled down looking at the figure in front of her. The figure was wearing a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. The person's arms were crossed behind their back as he stared at the Light Orbs that were turning black.

"What is wrong master? Why did you summon me?" the girl asked

"HE has awoken from his coma." a deep voice came from the figure, revealing to be a man

"He? OH, you mean Otou-san? But I thought he was to stay in the coma forever."

"That was what originally was supposed to happen, but something caused him to awaken. Though it seems that he has temporarily lost his memories, but it is a matter of time before they return." The man turned toward the girl; the girl looked at the man in a silent question of what actions did he want taken.

"For now, we will continue our plans and if he somehow gets in our way, I will be counting on you to destroy him." The man continued before disappearing in a swirl of darkness, leaving the girl alone in her thoughts.

The girl started to giggle, then the giggling started to get more malefic and chaotic. Her evil laughter continued a while before she said to herself with an evil smile on her face(Picture the creepy smiles from Soul Eater).

"I was so happy to see you Otou-san and I look forward to the next time we meet, I will make sure you stay dead next time." The girl started laughing again before she started to fade in a bluish glow.

**{Drama Club Room}**

As the group arrived at the door; Nagisa opened it to reveal that there were already people there. Three girls were sitting in a few chairs talking. Two of them looked like twin except for certain details; one had short hair while the other was waist long, different eye colors and they had ribbons on opposite sides. The last girl had her hair in two small pigtails and the rest flowing down her shoulders and she had a tiny smile on her face as she talked to the girls. When they heard the door open, they turned to see Nagisa and the others enter through the door.

"Hey Kyou, Kotomi, Fujibayashi. Did you wait long?" Tomoya questioned.

"Not long, are you guys ready to discuss what play we are doing for the festival?" Kyou answered; looking at both Nagisa and Tomoya.

"In a bit, we have to talk to someone real quick before we start the club meeting." Tomoya replied, before turning his head toward the door, seeing Tomoyo and Naruto being the last ones to walk in.

As soon as Naruto had walked through the door, a small gasp was heard. The attention was turned to Ryou and Kyou, who looked at Naruto in light shock. The shorter haired twin ran to Naruto and gave him a small hug, which Tomoyo gave a small twitch at, and started to tear up a little.

"Naruto, you're awake." She said as the girl let go of the hug to look at Naruto, "We worried when we heard from Kushina-san that you were in a coma from an accident."

Kyou nodded her head, agreeing with her sister before seeing the look on Naruto's face. It was full of confusion and regret, which made her question him.

"Is something wrong Naruto, you look like your completely lost on something?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the twins before sighing; the Drama group and Tomoyo watched the scene wondering, except for Tomoya, what was wrong.

"I am going to regret asking this. But who are you two? Do I know you both?"

Like when he asked his parents and Tsunade, he felt regret on asking that question as he saw the girl in front of him tear up and start to cry. Danger senses filled his mind as he ducked from a book that was shooting at high speed at him, but because he dodged the book hit the person behind him, which was Sunahara. The book crashed into his head and slammed into the wall, he instantly was knocked out. Kyou ran up to Naruto and was about to give him the beating of a life-time, however she was blocked by Tomoya.

"Move it Tomoya, that idiot is dead." But Tomoya shook his head.

"Sorry Kyou, normally I wouldn't butt in on you hitting someone. But he is an old friend and there is a reason that he can't remember you or Fujibayashi." Tomoya tried to explain before Kyou interrupted.

"So what if he is an old friend, he not only made Ryou cry, but he also is saying he doesn't remember either of us. We have known him since elementary school; people don't forget things like that." Naruto was the one who spoke next.

"That's because I didn't remember anything before coming to the school." After he said this everyone, except Tomoya, looked at him in confusion. "After I woke up from my coma, I didn't even remember my own name."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, not a sound was heard. Then almost through-out the building, loud voices were heard from the Drama Club room.

"EEEEHH!"

**A/N and done me and Oturan finish this chapter no flames it will be ues to feed Natsu anyway Oturan is doing a naza story so chack it out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oturan Namikaze and I do not own Naruto or Clannad, this is a team story Outran and I are working together on this story.**

**The world of light and darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Cards and Books**

**{Drama Club Room}**

"So wait, you're telling us you have amnesia!?" Kyou exclaimed as everyone stared at Naruto in shock.

"Yeah, according to my grandmother, the accident had caused some damage to my brain. She called it Retrograde Amnesia, but from what she said; my memories will come back with the right triggers." Naruto responded.

Tomoyo spoke next, "So you are saying that when you saw me in the hallway, I was one of these triggers?" Naruto nodded before answering.

"Yeah, and just before you, Tomoya had triggered some of my past as well. You were the focus of my high school and love life, and Tomoya was the trigger for my middle school. I remember some side details like when I called Nagisa, Nagi-chan, but there are still many things that are still a blank."

"So that's why you couldn't remember me or Kyou." Ryou deduced.

"Right," Naruto looked at the people all around the room "I am sorry that I forgot about you, but I want you guys to know that I am trying to regain my memories as fast as I can."

Nagisa was the first to speak, "Don't worry Naru-kun, if you already got some of your memories back then it is more than possible for you to remember anything."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Tomoyo, who was sitting close to Naruto, went up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a few moments before they were interrupted by aww's surrounding the room. The couple separated with small blushes on their faces as the other girls in the room giggled a little. Naruto looked at Nagisa as she smiled at him, he didn't know how; but he knew her smile was a little forced.

"Nagi-chan, I-" He started to say.

"Naru-kun, it's alright. I know this must be harder on you because of all the people you forgot." Nagisa interrupted.

"But still, from what I heard; you and I were close. So I can't help but feel like I need to make it up to you somehow." Naruto said as he stared at the ground in sadness.

"I have an idea." At this Naruto looked up at her.

"What?"

"I don't want you to force yourself, so call me Nagi-chan when you get your memories back alright?" Nagisa was giving a comforting smile as she said that. The others were a little surprised at that; while Naruto nodded. The room was filled with silence; for about five seconds before Sunohara spoke out.

"Well anyway, since we are all here. What should we do for the festival?" The others looked at him and stared, "What?"

"How can you think of that when we were talking about something serious just now?" Tomoya questioned as Kyou hit Sunohara on the head with a textbook.

"Hey! It's not like the guy's memories will fix themselves if we talk about it; we should focus on the festival coming up and then focus on helping him get back his memories! It is only a few weeks away!" Sunohara exclaimed, a giant lump forming on his head.

The others looked surprised for a second before turning to each other; Tomoyo was surprised she forgot about that for a moment, especially since she was the Student Coucil President. Naruto looked around the room to see everyone was thinking.

"I think bleach-boy is right, my thing can wait for a bit. You guys just focus on whatever you were going to do. I can leave you guys to planning." He got up to walk towards the door and as he got closer he heard Kotomi speak out.

"You can always join the Drama Club." The other members looked at her, "If you were allowed to come into the school than that makes you one of the students that attend here." The group looked at Tomoyo and Nagisa for confirmation; they both nodded their heads. "Also if you were in a coma, than it is more than possible that you were not part of a club, so you can be a part of ours, since almost everyone here has some connection to you; it might also help you remember."

Naruto thought about it before looking at a few of the people in the room, he could see that they were mentally asking him to join; it was written on their faces. Naruto sighed a little before nodding his head; he could hear shouts of excitement.

"We got a new member to join." Nagisa cheered.

This continued on until they decided to go through the props and other that , their advisor had brought. He seemed to be aware of Naruto's condition from his parents and welcomed him to the club, before explaining details of certain things, such as a keyboard that can be used for music effects. Sunohara had tried to be funny with the keyboard, but that ended with him getting punched in the face by both Kyou and Tomoyo. After that Tomoyo had to leave to continue her council president duties for the day, she gave Naruto a kiss before walking out the door. While they were going through the supplies, Tomoya brought a question to Nagisa.

"Nagisa." He said trying to grab her attention.

"Yes?" She asked

"A long time ago, you said there was some play you wanted to do. What's it like? Can you tell me the name at least?" He question, Nagisa looked to the ground with a little sadness; everyone stopped moving to hear more about this play.

"Actually…I'm not exactly sure." That answer surprised everyone.

**{On the way to Naruto's house}**

"So wait, Nagisa says she knows what play she wants to do for the festival; but she doesn't know the name of it?" Tomoyo asked as she and Naruto walked to his house.

"Yeah, there wasn't enough time for her to give us details so we decided to meet on Sunday to discuss it and who will be in charge of what. Kotomi-san had suggested we make it into a picnic while we're at it and I asked I could invite you. So are you free this weekend?"

Tomoyo looked at the sky in thought before nodding her head in confirmation.

"Yes I should be free; I would like to come if it's not any trouble." She answered.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not going to be trouble, Nagisa has no issues with you coming. Besides you the Student Council President right? So technically that means you also have to know about what most of the clubs are doing for the festival to make sure they will not be inappropriate." He pointed out.

"I guess your right about that. All right, I'll go too." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Great! Let's go to my house; I bet my family will be glad to see you and that some of my memories are back." Naruto said, returning a smile.

The reunited couple walked to Naruto's house; Tomoyo holding Naruto's arm the entire way.

**-Timeskip-**

It was now the day of the picnic and the Drama Club gotten together at the park. Almost everyone had brought something to the picnic, and now they were chatting happily as they ate. When they finished eating they decided to discuss the play.

"Okay Nagisa, now that we are done eating; what is this play we're doing?" Kyou asked.

"It's the same play; I may not know the title, but it's a story I heard when I was young." Nagisa said.

"We should still do it, even if we don't know the name as long as know how it goes then we will be fine." Tomoya added; the others nodded at that.

"Was there anything about this story in the library?" Naruto asked.

"Sunohara and I had looked, but there was nothing there." Tomoya answered.

"Okay Nagisa, what is this story about?" Kotomi asked

"Yes, please tell us." Ryou said to which Nagisa gave a nod.

"Like I said before, I heard this a long time ago so I don't remember the name or if I read it in a picture book or someone told me or what. But anyway, the story is about a little girl who is all alone in the world; it is very lonely for her, very sad and very difficult. There is no one else in the world, but one day she decides to make a friend. She takes a bunch of odd and end to make a mechanical doll, and then as if her wish was answered, the doll begins to come to life. The girl's loneliness begins to go away…" Nagisa described as the other listen to her story.

'This story sound very familiar.' Naruto and Tomoya thought to themselves as they continued to listen to her until Kyou interrupted.

"Nagisa, do you think you could write a script?" She asked

"Hmm. Maybe; I think I can do that." Nagisa answered with a nod.

"Great; that way we can know what exact scenes to do sound and such." Ryou said. "Now all we need to do is assign duties to who do what."

"Well since it is Nagisa's play, she should be the one to do the acting." Kotomi suggested, everyone agreed.

"I'll do my best you guys." Nagisa said.

"That leaves sound, lighting, producer and stage director." Kyou noted.

"Oh I want to be the producer or the director!" Sunahara exclaimed enthusiastically.

"No way in hell." Kyou and Naruto said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before nodding at each other.

"I think Tomoya should be producer." Nagisa gave her opinion.

"Me/Him!?" Tomoya and Sunahara shouted.

"Well…Tomoya is more reliable so that would make sense." Kyou said as she nodded to herself "All for Tomoya being producer?"

"Yes!" Almost everyone voted in agreement.

"But, but…Fine." Tomoya relented.

"Okay, I think Kotomi and I can handle sound since we will be able to handle the keyboard equipment." Ryou said as Kotomi nodded.

"You two will be the best choice since I think we all agree that Sunohara should not go near that thing again." Tomoyo stated much to Sunohara's dismay.

"Okay so that leaves lights and director; I think Naruto should do the directing, since it will be easy for him to do." Nagisa said, Naruto nodded at that.

"Then that leaves Sunohara and me to do the stage lighting." Kyou stated.

"Great, so everyone has something to do." Tomoya spoke.

**{At the end of the meeting}**

The group had decided to split so they could enjoy the rest of the free day that they had left before they started preparation and they would have almost no time to do whatever. Nagisa had reminded Naruto that he and his family would be coming over for dinner, which Naruto actually looked forward to. Naruto was waiting at the gate for Tomoyo, who was stopping at the fountains to get a drink, when he started hear someone talking; he turn around and saw 3 boys talking to a girl who look like Ryou, and she did not look comfortable.

"Come on babe, just hang out with us for a bit" one of the guys said

"N-no thank you, I am w-waiting f-for someone" Ryou said trying her best not to be scared but then the other two guys next to the leader grabbed Ryou's arms roughly. When Naruto saw this his head suddenly got a lot of pain before dying done.

"Don't worry Ryou-tan; Kyou-tan and I will always protect you."

"You promise?"

**{Play Inoue Joe Closer English version I feel like it go with this part}**

Naruto start to walk towards the guys with his hair covering his eyes, he grabbed the leader's shoulder, catching his attention and the thugs watched him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Huh! What do you want punk, get l-" was all the leader could say before Naruto hit him right in the nose, breaking it, jumped a little and kicking the leader's head; sending the guy a few feet away.

"Why you little ass" said the 2nd thug as he ran at Naruto, sending a punch forward.

But Naruto got a hold of the thug's fist and squeezed it really hard, breaking it; Naruto pulled the thug's arm, making the thug come forward, and punched him in the stomach, right where his solar plexus was, causing the thug to pass out. He threw him at the 3rd thug who was trying to hit him from behind, making them slide towards their leader.

"Who the hell is this guy" asked the 1st thug holding his nose

"Get out of here." Naruto said with a little venom in his tone, a shadowy image of a ten-tail creature appeared behind him, though the thugs were the only ones that saw it.

"Wait! His eyes are silver! N-no way, he the Orange Beast of the South" the 2nd thug said with fear as he picked up his unconscious comrade.

"So the Saint Beasts are back, we better tell the boss" the 3rd thug said as they all ran away.

As Naruto turned around to face Ryou, an old memory that was similar to what just happened came to him. It was actually how he met Ryou and Kyou.

**{End song}**

**{Flashback}**

"Hey, are you ok?"" asked a young Naruto holding out his hand the girl, who was a young Ryou nodded and took his hand.

"I'm Naruto Namikze, what's your name?" ask the young Naruto

"I-I a-am Ryou Fujibayashi." said the shy young Ryou, "T-thank you for helping me."

"It alright, I hate bullies. Why were they picking on you anyway?"

Ryou looked away for a second before showing his a deck of cards. He stared at them for a bit before realizing they were regular playing cards.

"Playing cards?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm actually learning how to use them for fortune telling." Ryou stated as she closed her eye, waiting for him to start laughing at her.

"That's so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed causing Ryou to jump in surprise, "I don't know why they pick on you for that, but that is so cool. I bet your friends think that too."

"…I don't really have any friends." Ryou started to tear up, "The only person I show it to is my sister Kyou."

"Then I'll be your friend, Ryou-tan" the young Naruto said with a smile, "So you can't say you have none."

"R-really? You mean it?" Ryou happily inquired. "You'll be my friend?"

"Of course, I never go back on my word." He said before he saw Ryou start to cry, "Hey, why are you-" The next thing the young Naruto knew, he was sent flying by a book hitting him in the head.

"What do you think you're doing to my precious sister!?" An angry young voice called out.

Naruto quickly got up to see two Ryous staring at him; one had a worried look and the second one had an angry look on her face. He looked back and forth, confused.

"There are two of you?!"

"Of course not, I'm her older sister Kyou, now why were you making my sister cry?" Kyou demanded.

"No sis, he wasn't doing anything bad. Please don't be mad at my new friend." Ryou cried out, worried about her sister and new friend; making Kyou pause.

"New friend?" Kyou asked. Seeing her sister nod her head and after hearing about what had happened, she turned toward Naruto. "I just I should say I'm sorry…"

Naruto shook his head, "You don't have to, and you were just being protecting your sister. That's nothing to apologize for." Naruto said with a smile, making Kyou and Ryou smile back.

"Anyway I'm Kyou Fujibayashi, Ryou's older twin sister. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied, "Do you guys want to go to the playground?"

His answer was a nod; the three kids had a small race, laughing all the way there.

**{End flashback}**

Naruto walked toward ryou

"Are you alright Ryou-tan" Naruto said holding out his hand like he did when they first met as Ryou's eyes go widen.

"N-Naruto, you remember me?" Ryou asked, taking his hand.

But of course Ryou-tan, like I said back then, you're like a princess who needs a knight and I will always be there to protect you." said Naruto as he helped her back to her feet.

"But a knight is only dedicated to protecting their Queen, and Tomoyo is yours." Ryou reply looking down

"A knight can be dedicated to protecting his friends as well, and you are a close friend, remember." he said ducking, dodging an air born book moving at Mach Speed. "Hi Kyou-tan you won't get me this time." Naruto said, blocking a flying kick.

"You idiot! I told you…to stop…calling me…that." Kyou froze as she registered what Naruto had said. "Wait did you just say."

"Yeah, I remember you and Ryou now; I guess unknowingly reenacting how we met was one of the triggers. I remember some of my childhood, but there are still some blank areas." Naruto explained as the twins started to smile.

"Alright, you're starting to go back to normal! You'll get all your memories back in no time!" Kyou cheered as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as well.

"Am I interrupting something?" a very slightly irritated voice called out, they turned slightly to see Tomoyo looking at them with a blank look. But Naruto could tell that she was annoyed and was a little worried and quickly attempted to defuse the bomb that was sure to come.

"It's not what it looks like." But as he said that Tomoyo was already walking away, ignoring Naruto pleas, "Come one Tomoyo-chan, wait!" He ran after her leaving the twins alone.

"Um…Sis?" Ryou finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Kyou replied

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure Naruto will be okay."

**{With Naruto and Tomoyo}**

"This is definitely not okay." Naruto said.

Naruto had finally caught up will the miffed Tomoyo and tried to explain to her what had happened when she was getting a drink. She was a bit stubborn for a bit before Naruto had to agree to pay for all her shopping for the day and carry all the bags; Tomoyo was happy that Naruto had gotten more of him memories back. At the moment, Naruto had several bags covering his arms and following Tomoyo to her house.

"Why are you complaining? You were the one who offered to pay and carry my shopping bags." Tomoyo noted as she looked back to send a teasing smile at her love.

"That's because you wouldn't listen to me about what really happened. Do you really think I would do anything with a girl who isn't you?" Naruto questioned, making Tomoyo stop completely before moving in front of Naruto, stopping him from walking.

"I know you wouldn't do that," Tomoyo started as her eyes drifted to the ground "but I can't but worry that you might have second thoughts. I mean not only was I the reason you got hurt and lost your memories, I doubted you when you gave up a huge opportunity to stay with me and now you are regaining those memories and part of me feels like you were rushed back into this relationship."

"…Tomoyo…" Naruto spoke, making her look up in time to feel his lips touch hers. They stayed like that for a while before Naruto pulled back. "I was never rushed and you are too precious to me."

"But still…"

"Do you want to know what my first memory was?" Naruto asked.

"Your first…memory?" Tomoyo questioned

"It was a beautiful girl with silver hair." Naruto stated, making Tomoyo's eyes widen.

"I was the memory?"

"Yes, you will always be important to me no matter what." Naruto said as he brought Tomoyo into a hug. They separated after a few minutes. "Come on; let's get your bags to your house."Nauto hefted the bags over his shoulder and brought a hand out to Tomoyo.

She stared at the hand for a second before smiling and grabbing it.

"…Yeah." They continued to head to her house.

**{Later that day at the Furukawa's}**

Naruto and his family arrived at the Bakery as the sun finished setting, Mito has riding on Naruto's shoulders as Kushina and Minato walked behind them a few feet back. When they got closer, they heard shouting come from the rooftop; looking up they saw Tomoya sitting with Akkio, who was starring at the stars. Kushina grew a small smirk on her face as an idea came to mind.

"Hey! You two should be peeping on the other house from the roof!" She shouted causing the two to turn in her direction. Akkio shot to his feet and pointed at his sister.

"Be quiet Kushina! Where I want to peep from is none of your business!" He shouted making Tomoya look at him with a look of indifference.

"You're not even trying to deny it what she said. Wait…You actually peep on people up here?!" Tomoya exclaimed in shock.

"Of course not!" Akkio responded, crossing his arms "I just don't like my sister telling me what to do."

"Yeah yeah, can you two come down from there so we can eat? I can smell Sanae's cooking from out here and I don't know about you guys, but I wanna eat." Minato said, making everyone nod their heads. Akkio and Tomoya made their way down just as Nagisa came outside; a smile came on her face as she saw her aunt and her family.

"Kushina-obasan, Minato-ojisan good evening." Nagisa greeted before turning to Mito and Naruto, "Hello Mito-chan, Naru-kun."

"Nagisa-oneesan!" Mito cheered as she hopped of Naruto's shoulders and wrapped Nagisa in a hug.

"Since everyone is here, why don't we get inside to start eating? I'm starving." Akkio said as he headed inside. Naruto and the others followed him; Sanae greeted them before she and Kushina set the table and everyone started to eat.

The huge family ate and talked about things that happened during the week; Kushina and Minato talked about a new music album coming out, Akkio and Sanae had talked about some events that happened the other day, Nagisa had talked about the picnic earlier and what everyone would be doing for the play. Then Naruto talked about what happened earlier with Ryou and Kyou, and everyone was surprised that he remembered more.

"So you remember your childhood now?" Kushina asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "What have your remembered so far?"

"Well I remember mostly everything; elementary school, middle and high, some other details. But the only thing I can't really get a grasp on is my personal life…I get details sometimes but nothing much, I think it might be one more trigger before I get all my memories back." Naruto replied as he reaches out to grab another piece of food. But as he chopsticks were about to grab it, Akkio's grabbed it at the same time. "Let go Uncle…I am eating this."

"Not gonna happen, this piece is mine." Akkio answered.

"Like hell!"

Their chopsticks clashed as they tried to get the piece; it was funny and full of action at the same time. But as they fought, Mito grabbed and ate the last piece, making everyone laugh at the scene. Tomoya noticed that Nagisa had a look on her face and he had a feeling on what it was. Naruto had remembered almost everyone except her and their family, it was hard to imagine what she was feeling. He thought was caught short when he heard Mito giggling about something; turning his head, he saw her holding a keychain. It was the dango family key chain that Nagisa had found earlier in the shed.

"Nagisa, isn't that the keychain Naruto got you when you both were in elementary school?" Kushina asked.

"Oh yeah, I found it when Tomoya and I were going through the shed, we were trying to find anything that I could have possibly heard or seen the story from. We weren't able to find anything before Dad sent us out of there." Nagisa said, not noticing her mother flinching a little at the mentioning of the shed; Naruto and Tomoya did however and Tomoya remembered what Akkio had told him a little earlier.

"All these old memories resurfacing are bad enough for me; I can only imagine how Sanae must be feeling."

Tomoya's thoughts were interrupted as Naruto voice called out,

"Since we're done with dinner, why don't I get the dessert that I made?" He got up and headed towards the kitchen, Sanae getting up to help him serve it.

"YAY, Naruto's dessert!" Nagisa, Akkio and Mito cheered, "What did you make?"

Naruto came out of the kitchen with a big shortcake in his hands and Sanae was following him with plates and forks. They placed it on the table and divided the cake up between them and Sanae made on last trip to the kitchen to prepare some coffee to drink with the cake.

"I made strawberry shortcake for tonight, I hope you guys enjoy." Naruto said with a smile

"I am surprised you still remembered how to do all this, though I guess you were always weird like that." Akkio spoke with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"…Just for that…you don't get a piece of cake." Naruto stated with a serious look on his face.

"WHAT!? I was kidding Naruto, come on." Akkio protested.

"Nope."

"Please!"

"Nott gonna happen"

"Kushina, Minato, tell him to let me have some cake too."

"Sorry nii-san, you reap what you sow." Kushina replied as she ate her slice of cake,

"Damn it!"

The laughter of the family carried throughout the house; and for a small moment, the events that had happened and the ones to come were not important to them at the moment. Tomorrow they would go back to normal and be really busy, but that didn't matter the family sitting and eating. All that mattered to them at the present was the fun they were having together.

**{Hidden World}**

{play Kingdom Hearts II Music - Organization XIII's Theme}

A girl with long black hair who looked about 14 years old was walking in a dark castle, talking to herself.

"Now what to do when I get Otou-san soul…hmm maybe I get him and Okaa-san to take me out to the beach" the girl said holding a small light blue orb in her hand, inside the orb was none other than Kurotsuchi.

"Yeah that what we do Okaa-san" the girl said before she felt a blade on her neck.

"You're getting to slow Naruko" a man in a black coat similar to her masters.

"What are you doing here?" the girl now known as naruko said with disgust in her voice

"Just popping in and seeing how you're doing, so why is the master wanting your dad dead for anyway?" the hooded man asked

"Well if he dies then I can get his soul then I will have both my mother and father with me forever. I do not care what happens to Otou-san's body for all I care master can put one of his 13 hearts in there as long as I get his soul am happy." Naruko said with a creepy smile (soul eater smile)

**A/N and done chapter 3 the next chapter might take abit of time because Oturan Namikaze is working of Fairy Flame Dragon and I am working on Storm King anyway review all flames will be food for Natsu.**


End file.
